Extra Innings Prizes
On May 26, about nine months since the last trial-related tweet, HABIT tweeted: "EXTRA INNINGS." Shortly thereafter the remaining seven Rabbits received the following email: RESPOND WITH A PROPERLY FORMATTED MAILING ADDRESS. YOUR COOPERATION IS APPRECIATED. I PRAY THE YEAR REMAINS KIND. Rabbit #228, who lives in Australia, did not receive a request for his address but rather an email requesting his telephone number. No other rabbit received this request. In the end Rabbit #228 also received the same package as the other Rabbits. On June 4th the Rabbits began receiving envelopes. Each envelope contained a handmade card on heavy linen paper with a bunny stamp on it that says "think happy thoughts" inside, a patch and some ink ribbon. The patch consisted of two circular pieces of heavy canvas sewn together with their Rabbit # stenciled on it. Nothing appears to be sewn between the pieces of canvas. The ink ribbon pieces being sent to the Rabbits appear to be a continuation of the Ink Ribbon found by Green Feathers with Box 6. Rabbit #041 Rabbit #041's ink ribbon said "I ran up the stairs into their bedroom and found my daughter cold blue, on the ground. Evan was sitting in the corner, watching her his eyes wide. I demanded to know what happened. I scooped her up in my arm, reacting, not thinking. Life started once more as I found that she still held a pulse, a spark of life." Shea820.jpg Shea821.jpg Rabbit #046 Rabbit #046's ink ribbon said "Hours, emergency nurses and physicians lists of questions later, we were home. Were she a teen she probably would have been placed under a suicide watch" IMG_0400.jpg IMG_0401.jpg IMG_0402.jpg Rabbit #061 Rabbit #061's ink ribbon said "However, and probably for the worse I withehld (sic) my children's detailed histories from the ER (that we had not the previously misfortune to visit). After piecing together the information from my children, it was determined that she had accidentally taken far too much of her daily doses." Rabbit #082 Rabbit 082's ink ribbon said "I'm not sure how this happened as we had instilled a tried and true method of counting for each of the children's routines. Regardless, she was recovering. But we cannot even try to pretend that she's the same. She's distanced herself from us, her family, since her accident. She barely even talks to Evan any more, easily her best friend." Rabbit #089 Rabbit #089's ink ribbon said "I tried to talk to her directly, and she just looks off, towards the blank wall, out a window, anywhere but the situation at hand. I tried talking to Evan about this, to see what he thought about her distance." Rabbit #108 Rabbit #108's ink ribbon said 'He smirked. “Maybe it’s best that she just stays quiet. Maybe it’s for the better.” I asked him what the hell he meant. “Maybe it’s just better. So she won’t ‘overdose’ again.” ' 108_1.jpg 108_2.jpg 108_3.jpg 108_4.jpg 108_5.jpg Rabbit #228 Rabbit #228's ink ribbon said "Always the mediator, always looking to deflect, young Vincent took his attention and they went outside to play in the yard. Jeffrey had been watching from the stairwell. "I just wish we could have helped her" he said, staring away. I don't know what to do, James. I just don't. I guess all we can do is wait and see. -Corenthal, 3. 6am" Category:The Tournament Category:The Clues